It has recently been found that compounds of the following formula are useful non-phosphorus builders in a variety of detergent formulations: ##STR2## wherein M is alkali metal, NH.sub.4.sup.+ or NH.sup.+ (CH.sub.2 CH.sub.2 OH).sub.3. The use of such compounds as detergency builders is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,755 and the disclosure of that patent is expressly incorporated herein by reference.
Linear alkyl benzene sulfonates have also been widely employed as active components in a wide variety of detergent formulations.
As the result of extensive research it has now been found that surprisingly improved detergency performance can be achieved with formulations comprising a blend of linear alkyl benzene sulfonates of specified carbon chain length when used in admixture with builders of the type set forth in the above formula.